The Merging
by The-Glitter-Girl
Summary: Derek has gone missing. The only thing that Simon, Tori and Chloe know for sure is that it was a werewolf that took him. Assuming it's the pack they go to Bear Valley to get back their favorite werewolf, what they find is not their missing shape shifter but an alliance that may help them to find Derek and take down the Edison group once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**So randomly had the urge to write this after rereading Darkest Powers series.**

* * *

The day started like any other at Stonehaven. The twins, Kate and Logan, were bickering. Kate wanted to have a race to see which of them was faster; Logan was uninterested as he already knew the outcome. His sister always won these little races. But she kept pestering him until he finally conceded and he got up to go outside.

This is when the day took an unusual turn. They opened the door and they smelled something unfamiliar. There were humans on their property. They immediately shut the door and went to find their parents.

Clay and Elena were attempting to get some work done as their hectic schedules rarely allowed them to actually dot their jobs. Lucky for them their work was optional. Elena was working on her latest news article, a commentary on the American political system. She found it to be rather dull but it was what the news outlets wanted at the moment and as a freelance journalist she simply wrote what people wanted to read. She was just beginning to start wrapping up when the door was startled open.

"Mom! Dad!" The twins came bursting into the room, bursting the comfortable silence that had enveloped the room.

Kate, the more vocal of the twins, decided it was her place to inform her parents of their discovery. "There are people here. We smelled them." She was rather proud of their discovery and it was apparent from the way she had puffed up when she had told her parents.

Clay and Elena exchanged weary looks. As the alpha, Elena, would have the final call in how they handled the affair. She briefly considered the possibilities. Occasionally people had wandered into their woods, to go hunting or simply go for a walk through the trees, but the many years that she had spent living in the supernatural world had taught her caution, that things were not always as innocent as they might appear.

She signaled to Clay that she would go check it out but that she thought it would be nothing. Over the years they had come up with their own silent language that had only become more elaborate when they had children. He responded to be careful.

Elena went down the stairs and gingerly opened the door. She walked out into the yard and immediately smelled what her children had earlier detected. There was definitely an unfamiliar scent hanging in the air. She smelled the air once more. Two new scents, one smelling of some kind of floral scent and the other smelled of a men's deodorant. A growl began to build up in the back of her throat but she quickly cut it off.

She heard Clay and her children begin walking down the stairs. He was going slowly trying to give Elena more time to investigate uninhibited by the children, but his instincts to protect her were beginning to win out and he had to check to make sure the threat was nothing serious.

Elena made sure her expression was neutral as he came down the stairs. She did not want to make her children uneasy, but the threat was present and Clay needed to know about it.

"Why don't you guys go watch that new movie that Jeremy got you?" Elena motioned the children to the rarely used television in the sitting area. The twins ran off full of excitement as they were allowed to watch TV which was almost always banned during the day.

Clay raised his eyebrows at this. "Darling, what is it?"

"There are two scents out there that I've never smelt before. It's not werewolves but that doesn't mean it's not something dangerous." Elena stated. Clay nodded in agreement and volunteered to change. Elena weighed her options. If Clay changed and it wasn't anything supernatural there was a chance that he could be spotted and people would start talk about wolves in their woods once more; if it was a supernatural having a wolf ready to pounce was usually a good strategy.

Elena decided that it would be better if they were in human form as there were only two scents and they were better fighters than any humans.

They moved unhurriedly into the woods surrounding the property. They heard some muffled voices and followed them making sure not to make a nose. Slightly behind the tree line they found two teenagers. They appeared to be arguing about something.

Elena and Clay had one of their silent conversations. They decided Elena would talk and Clay would be hidden behind the trees in case something went wrong. Elena cleared her throat. They looked up and their eyes widened.

The girl, small with big blue eyes, stuttered out, "W-w-w-where is-s he?"

Elena blinked at this. Where was who? "I don't know who you're talking about." She replied honestly.

This seemed to enrage the slight girl. "W-we know you have Derek! He didn't break any of your rules; you have to let him go."

This made Elena really pause. Rules, they had to know what they were. These humans somehow knew what they were and who they were. But who was this Derek? She mentally went through her dossiers. There was no Derek that the pack was aware of. She realized this would require a conversation that they didn't necessarily want to make in the middle of the woods. SO with a sigh, she invited them to make their way to the house. She signaled to Clay to run back and hide the children, she needed to talk these two but she was not willing to risk her children.

When she got back she heard the twins quietly playing upstairs. Without super hearing there was no way that anyone would be able to detect them. She settled into a chair in the sitting room and invited the two teens to sit down across from her. They wearily sat of the sofa, clearly rather uncomfortable.

"First of all who and what are you?" Elena began bluntly.

The boy, blond with Asian features, spoke up. "My name is Simon and that's Chloe." They briefly exchanged glances having a silent argument, "I'm a sorcerer and she's a necromancer." He finally finished. A sorcerer could be a problem, Elena contemplated quickly; she would have to watch him closely. A necromancer on the other hand was unlikely to be a threat. Her time with Jaime had shown her that.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked still confused about the events that would lead a sorcerer and a necromancer to come searching for someone at Stonehaven.

"We now that you kidnapped my boyfriend, Derek." The blond girl stated furiously.

Elena leaned forward at this. So this Derek must be a werewolf if they thought the pack had him. "We did not take your boyfriend. We only punish mutts who cause problems and this Derek has not come up so he must not be breaking our rules."

"Well someone took him and we know it was a werewolf. We need to get back my brother." Simon said.

Brother? He was definitely not a werewolf, so not by blood. "I think we can help you with this but I'm going to need to hear the whole story." Elena decided after a long pause.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you though.**

 **~Glitter-Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

The two supernatural teens looked at each other. Tell this stranger, who may or may not have kidnapped Derek, about their past? Through looks and gestures, Chloe and Simon decided that they had no choice and would have to tell the alpha of the werewolf pack about how they ended up in Bear Valley.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I think I should start by saying that we are not your average necromancer or sorcerer. We were a part of one of the many experiments conducted by the Edison group. Theoretically this experiment was to make our powers more manageable but it didn't really work that way for some of us." She decided to omit the fact that she was in fact a failure of the experiment. "We met at a group home for people like us, but at the time I had no idea that any of this stuff was real. They told me I was schizophrenic. Simon and Derek told me what I really was and we planned an escape."

Simon took over the story from here. "Turns out we were not the only supers at Lyle House. We had to get out of there especially after one of the girls at Lyle House was murdered because she couldn't control her powers." Simon paused for a second at this point. Chloe thoughts went to her ghost friend who had not been around as much lately, just stopping in now and again to see how everyone was. The last time she had seen her was when Derek had gone missing and she had asked Liz to look for him. So far she had been silent.

"Anyway so we broke out of there: Me, Chloe, Derek and another girl, Rae. It turns out Rae betrayed us and Chloe and her ended up captured by the Edison Group again." Simon then looked to Chloe to continue as she had actually experienced this part.

Chloe decided not to mention that it was her aunt who had handed her to the Edison group.

"I got free with a witch named Tori, who is waiting for us in town, and we managed to meet up with Simon and Derek again. We've been doing just fine, but a few days ago Derek was taken. Right before he disappeared he sent me a text with just the word werewolf. We tried to find him but he was gone." Chloe heard her voice break a little at the word gone, so she stopped to compose herself.

Elena looked between the two teens. This was clearly not the whole story, but if what they said was true they had a pretty good reason to be distrustful of people. Her mind drifted back to her own time held captive by scientists studying her powers and she felt a wave of sympathy for the young adults. She would try to help them. "I believe we need to call a council meeting. I'll tell you the details as soon as I get them."

They exchanged phone numbers and the two left to go join their witch friend.

Once they had left Clay came down the stairs. He had, of course, heard everything. He didn't say anything as he came up behind her just rubbing his hands over her in a silent show of support. The idea of a group of people willing to kidnap and experiment on supernatural children was very distressing with their own children only a floor up.

"I'm going to call Paige and Lucas and see if we can get a meeting sooner than planned." Elena sighed, exhausted at the prospect of having to organize such a gathering. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number for Cortez- Winterbourne Investigations.

"Thank you for calling Cortez- Winterbourne Investigations, this is Savannah how can I help you?" The witch on the other end of the line answered. Elena smiled and then felt it melt into a grimace thinking of how this situation could bring back painful memories for the girl who was in such a similar situation.

"Hi Savannah, it's Elena, can I talk to Paige?"

Paige answered the phone sounding frazzled the sounds of papers being shuffled and copied was evident through the speaker. "Elena, is everything okay? Lucas and I are going to be in court tomorrow so we're just doing some last minute research to make sure all our bases covered." Elena barely held back a snort as she tried to imagine Lucas going to a courtroom unprepared. But the reason she called still hung heavy in the air and she was able to maintain her composure.

"Paige we need to have an emergency session. We just got information about something that we all need to look into." The sounds in the background stopped and Paige sounded more professional and focused as she spoke.

"I'll see what I can do. I can be in New York tonight if you need me to." That was Paige Winterbourne, anytime there was a crisis at hand she was ready to jump straight into the middle.

"If you wouldn't mind, this is important and it needs to be resolved as soon as possible." Paige agreed and by the time they hung up had already purchased tickets to leave for New York in only a few hours.

* * *

 **So the council is on their way. I know, not the most interesting chapter, but it needed to happen to get the story in motion. Please leave me a review.**

 **~GlitterGirl~**


End file.
